Owari no Swim Club
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: English Title: Swim Club of the End. It is basically like the title says. This is just a random story about how some stuff is ended by some people. It's your job as the reader to figure out what and who, by reading this. Enjoy! (Warning: This is super random and full of hints of just about any ship you can think of within the two fandoms
1. Surprise

Hiragi Shinoa smiled as she entered her classroom one particular afternoon after school and saw that her friends were already there. She had arrived a bit later than the time she had set for everyone else because she was then sure they would be there.

"You're late," Hyakuya Yuichirou said with an irritated look. The smile Shinoa was wearing didn't please him much.

"I intentionally set your time earlier than mine," she said.

"You intentionally did?" Yuu stood up and glared at the short girl.

"Yu-kun, calm down," Saotome Yoichi tried to stop his friend.

"So what is this about anyway?" Hyakuya Mikaela asked, only now looking up at the leader of their club.

This group of people actually did have a club, yes. It was a club where they were somewhat role playing with some cards in addition. These cards were their weapons. Among these were some rare weapon-cards called the Black Demon Series out of the six members of this club, only Yuu, Yoichi and Kimizuki Shihou had gotten their hands on one. It was nothing really official and therefore this group of high school kids could hardly be recognized as a club, but because Shinoa was the chairman's daughter they were actually accepted as one.

"Well it isn't really club-related, and yet it still is," Shinoa grabbed a chair and sat down on it, still with a smile on her face as she met her club members' eyes. "I have been chatting with a friend online from a town not too far away from here. She is the manager of a club at her school and I asked if we could challenge her club and she just answered yes," Shinoa said.

"When is it?" Sanguu Mitsuba asked.

Shinoa looked thoughtful. "This Saturday," she said.

"I have to decline," Mitsuba said as a response. "There's a family gathering on that day,"

Shinoa nodded. "That's a shame," she said, not really sounding like it was. "What about the rest of you?" She started off by sending Yoichi an intense look.

"uh… I don't think I have any plans," he said.

"I don't have anything either," Kimizuki said before Shinoa's gaze even got the time to trail to him.

Shinoa's gaze then moved to Yuu and Mika.

"If I'm not going, you're just gonna drag me along anyway," Yuu said in a grumpy tone. "So I'll go,"

"What do you mean I'll drag you?" Shinoa asked in a sugar-sweet tone making it only painfully obvious it had been her intention exactly.

"If Yuu-chan goes, then I'll go too," Mika said.

Shinoa pulled out her cellphone. "I'll tell her that then, we'll be five people coming," she said.

"Hold on," Yuu said. "What is this thing anyway?"

Shinoa smiled secretively. "You'll see once we arrive on Saturday. Be at the station at 6 in the morning, all I can tell you is that you should probably bring something to swim in, and lunch," Shinoa said the last after a quick break to think. "I doubt they'll make anything for us," Then she got off the chair. "I'll see you on Saturday," she said and exited the classroom again.

As the door closed behind the small girl, all the boys exchanged looks. Mitsuba was the only one smiling, seeing as she had an excuse not to go with them, wherever they were going. She would admit that she was looking forward to see them on Monday though, and hear what hell their leader had pulled them through.

* * *

At 6 on a Saturday morning when everyone else from their class were sleeping in like any normal teen would do, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Yu, Mika and Shinoa were all gathered on the station, prepared to go to where in the world Shinoa was going to take them. There wasn't a single one of the boys who weren't just a tiny bit more grumpy than usual. None of them liked the idea of having to get up way too early in the morning. Shinoa was the only one seeming overly happy about the whole situation.

"Did you pack everything I told you to?" she asked the boys who each had a bag over their shoulder. Shinoa held a much smaller bag over hers.

"Why won't we?" Yuu asked. "None of us want to risk being soaking wet or worse," he continued.

"Well, the train should be here in a few minutes, we better prepare ourselves," Shinoa said.

As if on cue the train rolled up and the four boys and the girl boarded quickly. Since the station they got on from was small, the train had no reason to stay too long and as soon as Yoichi had boarded as the last one, the doors closed and the train left the station.

* * *

After traveling for a couple of hours the train finally arrived at their destination, Iwatobi Station. They had had to change train once to a more local line because this town was way smaller than where they came from.

Shinoa looked around once the train left the station. "She should be somewhere around here," she mumbled while continuing to look.

A girl walked up to them with a bright smile on her face. "Are you Hiragi Shinoa-san?" she asked.

"I am," Shinoa said. "Matsuoka… was it Gou or Kou you would rather be called?" Shinoa asked, trenching out her hand. The other girl took it and shook it.

"Kou please," she said, politely. She was taller than Shinoa, more on the boys' level of height actually.

"Are we doing introductions now or later?" Shinoa asked.

Kou looked thoughtful for a bit. "Later, then your friends only have to do it once," was the answer. "Well, we should get going," she started leading the way, away from the station to wherever they were supposed to be at.

The distance wasn't far. They had only been walking for around 5 minutes before they saw a sign saying 'Iwatobi High School'. Kou led them in the direction of a room where she instructed the boys to change. She let Shinoa elsewhere.

"Wait," Yuu called out to the other girl. "What are we supposed to wear?" he asked.

Kou looked at Shinoa who looked back at Kou, then the other girl nodded, understanding and answered. "Shinoa-san told you to bring swimsuits didn't she?" she asked.

"Eh…" Yuu didn't know what to say to that.

"Just change, moron," Kimizuki said as he started getting himself undressed. Yoichi and Mika quickly followed and Yu caught on as the last one and started changing as well, while Kou closed the door, leaving them alone.

"So it's some water-related sport?" Yuu said as he pulled on his swimming trunks.

"You only just figured out, Yuu-chan?" Mika asked, he was already finished with changing and watching as Yuu finished changing as well. Yoichi and Kimizuki were also only waiting for their not-so-smart friend to finish.

"So what?" Yuu asked.

Mika let out a soft laughter. "It's just like you," he said.

"Would you finish already?" Kimizuki asked.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rush," Yuu mumbled while finishing.

"Then don't be so slow,"

"Hey, stop," Yoichi stepped in between Yuu and Kimizuki, knowing full well where this was going, the exact same way situations like this always went. Eventually Mika would side with Yuu and Yoichi would, when trying to stop them, get accused for siding with Kimizuki and then Yuu wouldn't talk to him the rest of the day. He had tried it before, so therefore he had learned to stop their fights before Mika could manage to side with Yuu.

"Not my fault you strip like you do it every day!" Yuu argued back, not hearing Yoichi's words.

"Yu-kun! Kimizuki-kun. Stop arguing!" Yoichi called to both of them. "Kou-san and Shinoa-san are both waiting for us, we should go," he said once the other two shut up for a second.

"Yoichi's right," Mika said, sensing the other's motive. "Let's get going, Yuu-chan," He then led the way out of the room and the other three followed, wondering what would be awaiting them at the pool, they could see close by.

* * *

 **Here we go, one of the most random crossovers in history has gotten started. My friend and I like both these series and therefore wondered how the characters would interact with each other. Of course, even if it doesn't say it in the summary, this is an AU on Owari no Seraph's part. I guess you could figure.**

 **I hope someone will enjoy this story. It consists only of humor and randomness (Is that a genre?)**

 **Also, I'm calling Gou by Kou for now, because that is what the boys from OnS believe she is called. It will be changed once/if they realize the truth.**

 **I hope you have fun, don't forget to review, favorite and follow if you wish for this. See you tomorrow**

 **Jackie**


	2. Names and Nicknames

Mika and Yu entered the pool area as the first ones and Yoichi and Kimizuki followed right behind them. All four of them took their time to take in the surroundings. Kou and Shinoa were sitting together on little chairs, relaxing. Above Shinoa was a small parasol. (She is sitting the place where Amakata-sensei usually sits). Not too far from the girls, they could see a group of four boys standing together and talking. One of them appeared to be beaming with excitement, another kept trying to calm him down, a third smiled and laughed, probably at the two former, and the fourth was just standing, silently watching. The silent one was the first to notice the newcomers and he grabbed the smiling boy's arm and directed his attention towards them without saying a word.

"You're here!" the smiling boy said and stepped out from the group, directing everyone's attention towards the four newly arrived boys.

"Took you long enough," Shinoa said. "What are you, girls?"

"Ask the slowpoke over there," Kimizuki pointed Yu out.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Shinoa said, that smile of hers, perfectly in place on her face. "Anyways, now that you're here, we should get started on introductions. We have been saving that for the time when you'd finally show up,"

Somehow, even though Shinoa was talking to all of them, Yu still felt like she was only insulting him.

"Since we are hosting, we should start introducing ourselves," the smiling boy said. He sounded completely calm despite an argument had almost broken out in front of him. The other three boys had also walked up to them now, so had Kou and Shinoa. "I am Tachibana Makoto," the smiling boy started. "It's nice to meet you all,"

"I'm Ryugazaki Rei," the one who had tried to calm the excited boy said. "Nice to meet you,"

"Hazuki Nagisa," the excited boy said with a wide smile. "I can't wait to get to know you,"

"Nanase Haruka," the silent boy said. These were also the first words he had said since the four new ones got there.

"And I think you already know who I am," Kou said. "Matsuoka Kou,"

"No, your name is Gou-chan," Nagisa declared immediately. All the new boys looked confused, they had thought of the girl as Kou all this time but was it true what Nagisa said?

"It's Kou!" the other exclaimed.

"Gou-chan!" Nagisa argued.

"Kou!" she argued back.

"Kou-chan," Nagisa said.

"Gou!" the girl exclaimed. "That's final!"

"Fine by me," Nagisa beamed.

Makoto let out a soft laughter. "To lessen confusion, her given name is Matsuoka Gou, but she personally prefers Kou, you just call her whatever is easier," he said.

The four boys nodded and stood in silence for a bit, trying to process the new people and names.

"Well, aren't you forgetting to introduce yourselves?" Shinoa asked the boys who quickly nodded. Yu was first to take the word.

"I'm Hyakuya Yuichirou," he said.

"Hey, Yu-chan, may I call you that?" Nagisa asked.

Yu was stunned for a second while Mika send Nagisa a glare. "…Sure," Yu said hesitantly.

"I'm Hyakuya Mikaela," Mika said as the next one. He was still frowning at Nagisa who didn't seem to notice.

"So you're Mika-chan. The other is too hard to pronounce," Nagisa declared and the others nodded.

"My name comes from Latin," Mika answered.

Makoto nodded. "Could we call you something different…?" he asked.

Mika looked at Yu as if to see if it was okay before answering. "I suppose you can call me Mika, that's what everyone else does,"

Nagisa looked at the two latter. None of them took the intuitive to go first, so the boy figured he had to point one of them out. "You, Ichigo-chan, who're you?" he asked, pointing at Kimizuki.

"Nagisa-kun, don't point at others," Rei grabbed Nagisa's hand and forced it down.

"…Ichigo-chan…" Kimizuki mumbled.

Yu was about to get strangled from the laughter attack he was trying to hold back. It wasn't going too well on his part though and Kimizuki send him a glare that would have killed just about anyone else but Yu.

"At least he's trying to hold it back," Shinoa said while patting Kimizuki's arm.

Kimizuki took in a deep breath to calm himself before speaking. "I'm Kimizuki Shihou," he said and then looked at Nagisa. "Where do you see the strawberry anyway?" he asked.

"Your hair," Nagisa pointed out. "It makes me think of strawberries… it makes me want strawberries!" the last was more a complain than anything else.

"I didn't notice before now, but he is actually right," Yu laughed while still trying to keep the worst down.

"Maybe I should test your ability again," Kimizuki mumbled while glaring at the still laughing Yu.

Yoichi stepped in between. "I'm Saotome Yoichi," he said.

"Yui-chan!" Nagisa declared.

"No Yoi-cha- wait, what?" Yoichi interrupted himself just after finishing.

Nagisa wrapped an arm around Yoichi. "You're the first one who agrees to it!" he said happily.

"I never said I did," Yoichi tried to deny it.

"Actually, I think you did," Shinoa said. "When you tried to correct his mistake you ended up saying it, and thereby agreeing," she explained.

"I didn't mean it like that," Yoichi tried, but Nagisa ignored him completely and looked up at Shinoa.

"So who are you?" he asked. "You never told us your name,"

Makoto nodded. "He's right, you never said what your name is,"

Shinoa jumped off and landed on the starting block where she stood, posing like the most lady-like model in ages. "I am Hiragi Shinoa of the Hiragi family, one of the families with the most influence in Japan," she said. "You may bow down to me now,"

Without hesitation, Makoto got down on his knees and bowed to Shinoa without even taking the time to question why this was required in her case.

"Is he stupid or something?" Kimizuki asked lowly, not being sure if he wanted an answer or not.

"Nah," Nagisa said. He still had his arm wrapped around Yoichi's shoulders. "Mako-chan just believes anything you tell him,"

"That's dangerous," Yu butted in on the conversation. "If she learns that, she's gonna wrap him around her pinky finger,"

At these words, Haruka stepped out of the group and walked up to Makoto and sat down next to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him up in a sitting position. "There's no need," he said when Makoto looked confused at him.

"What are you talking about?" Shinoa asked. "Everybody does it,"

Haruka send her one look that caused her to jump down from the starting block and walk away. Shinoa now knew not to pull something like that on Makoto, even if he was the perfect target. If she did, Haruka would be angry with her, not that she cared, but the mood would be way better if none of them got on really bad terms. She would probably never become friends with Haruka after this, but something could still be saved.

Makoto and Haruka both stood up again and Yu looked at the two, figuring if he wanted to get a serious answer on the question he was about to ask, he should probably ask one of them.

"We were never told what kind of club this is," Yu said.

Makoto smiled sheepishly at Yu before answering. "They wanted to keep it a secret for you it seems, Haru, Rei, Nagisa and I are all members of the swim club at Iwatobi High School," he said.


	3. Family Perspective

Gou and Shinoa sat back in their chairs and started to just relax while the boys got started on warming up. Makoto gave the new boys instructions of the warming up schedule that Gou had given to the swim club long ago. But the whole idea of warming up was ruined half way through when Haruka decided he had had enough and jumped into the pool, just like that.

"Isn't that a bit impolite of Nanase-san?" Shinoa asked while looking at Haruka who was just swimming around freely, not bothering to care about lanes or anything.

Gou smiled. "Haruka-senpai almost never participates in the warming up routine and Makoto-senpai doesn't care," she said.

"How come?" Shinoa asked. "Didn't he say he was the captain?"

Gou continued to smile. "He is, but he believes that Haruka-senpai should do whatever he wants. Besides Haruka-senpai loves water way too much,"

Shinoa laughed. "If Nanase-san had to choose between his friends or water, do you know who he'd choose?" she asked.

Gou thought. "No… I don't…" she said. "Maybe Onii-chan does?" she said while looking at the pool. It was doubtful she was aware of where she was looking though.

"You have an older brother?" Shinoa asked.

"Yeah," Gou said. "He's a swimmer too, the same age as Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai," she said.

Shinoa beamed. "Could he come over here?" she asked.

Gou thought about that. She studied Shinoa's club members and then nodded. "He should," she said. "There is a huge lack of muscles here," she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed her brother's number.

* * *

Meanwhile in the boys' group they were still going strong about the warmup while trying to keep a conversation going.

"Mika-kun, Yuu-kun," Makoto said while looking at the two. "You two share the same surname, Hyakuya, are you related?" he asked.

Mika and Yuu exchanged looks. Yuu turned to Makoto to answer the question. "We're not related," he said. "We just come from the same orphanage, Hyakuya orphanage," he explained. "But we do see each other as family,"

Makoto smiled. "That's sweet. I wish I had someone I was close with like that,"

"Aren't you and Haruka-san that close?" Yoichi eyed Haruka who was swimming in the pool.

Makoto looked at Haruka as well. "We are close, yes, but I don't think we see each other as family, at least not in that way, besides, we have families of our own,"

"It's kinda sad that you don't have anyone you see as family," Mika mumbled.

"I feel more sorry for Mika-chan and Yuu-chan for not having a family," Nagisa said.

"Nagisa-kun, do you have siblings?" Yoichi asked.

"Yeah," Nagisa said. "I have three older sisters…" he trailed off. "But we're not on very good terms," he mumbled. "What about you, Yoi-chan?" he asked.

Yoichi thought. "I had an older sister, but she's dead," he said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Makoto said, thinking of something to change the subject to if it was needed.

"It's fine, it's a long time ago," Yoichi said.

The group fell silent for a bit before Yoichi decided to continue the conversation with another question.

"Makoto-san, what about you, do you have any siblings?" he asked.

"Me?" Makoto asked. "Well, I have two younger siblings who are twins," he said.

"What about Haruka-san?" Yuu asked, he obviously wasn't asking Haruka since said boy was in the pool, completely deaf to anything other than the water. Makoto therefore answered in Haruka's place.

"Haru is an only child," Makoto informed. "Also his parents aren't home much. He lives alone most of the time,"

Everyone looked to Haruka who still kept on swimming. He didn't react to the looks he received. Either he wasn't aware or he didn't care about them.

"What about you, Kimizuki-kun?" Rei asked.

"I have a younger sister," Kimizuki answered.

"Funny," Nagisa said. "That's the complete opposite of Rei-chan. He has an older brother,"

Rei looked to Nagisa. "Nagisa-kun, I can speak for myself and how do you know that anyway when I never told you?" he asked in the same breath.

"I ran into him the other day when being out to buy strawberry ice cream, he looks like you and so I asked," Nagisa informed.

Rei said nothing in response. He didn't even know what to make of that explanation.

"What about Kou-san?" Yoichi asked. "Does she have any siblings?"

Makoto was again the one to answer. "Yeah, she has an older brother, the same age as me and Haru, actually," he informed.

"We're all really close with Rin-chan. In fact, Mako-chan, Haru-chan and I swam a relay together with him in elementary school, and again not so long ago," Nagisa explained, smiling at the memory.

"Relay?" Yuu asked. "What's that?"

Makoto decided to take care of the explanation of that. "The relay is where you simply swim in a lane as a team, one at a time," He pointed to show. "What Haru, Nagisa, Rin and I swam was what is called a medley relay. This is where each one swim an individual style. First one swim backstroke, then one swim the breast stroke, a third swim butterfly, and the last one is free to swim whatever he wants, that is called free, usually people chose to swim the front crawl,"

"I've heard Butterfly is difficult," Yoichi said. "Who of you swam that?" he asked.

Makoto smiled. "That was Rin, Butterfly is his specialty but he is also specializing in the front crawl because he wants to race Haru,"

"Why Haruka-san in particular?" Yoichi asked.

"Haru-chan and Rin-chan are rivals," Nagisa explained. "They always race,"

"Do you specialize in something?" Mika asked the other three swim club members.

"You could say that. Like Rin, Rei is really good with the butterfly stroke, I specialize in the backstroke, but I can do both the breaststroke and the front crawl too, Nagisa specializes in the breaststroke and Haru only swims free," Makoto said.

"Free?" Yuu asked.

"The front crawl," Yoichi explained.

"Mako-chan, shouldn't we do a medley relay later today?" Nagisa asked.

Makoto looked hesitantly at the four new people. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Nagisa," he said. "You know, Yoichi-kun is right. The Butterfly stroke is difficult and requires a lot of strength and technique. The only one who I know was quick to master it, is Rei." He finished while looking at the four. "It is only if one of them knows how to do it that we can pull it off,"

Nagisa looked disappointed. "Do any of you know how?" he asked.

"Know how what?" Shinoa approached the group with Gou in toe.

"Know how to do the Butterfly stroke," Nagisa said.

"Kimizuki is a fast learner, even if nobody knows, I'm sure he could get it down in no time," Shinoa said.

"But we have no one who can teach it!" Makoto exclaimed in a panic,

Gou smirked. "That's why I have called for assistance," she said.

"Assistance?" Makoto asked.

Haruka stopped swimming and looked up. Despite all odds he had heard the last bit of the conversation and now decided to stop swimming to pay full attention.

As if on cue another boy entered the area just then. He looked around, let his gaze land at the new people in the area and then on the swim club and lastly, the manager.

"You never said you had managed to recruit new members," the new said. Yuu, Mika, Yoichi, Kimizuki and Shinoa all looked at him. He had the same hair color as Gou, and also the same eye color, also their faces looked a lot alike. There was no doubt; this was Gou's older brother, Matsuoka Rin.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, the spelling of Yuu's name changes frequently. It must be even more confusing for you who read this. My friend, who proofreads everything I write, told me that Yuu's name is apparently with two u's instead of one. So I try to spot it. So far, I forgot to do it for the update yesterday, and I'm not sure I got everything today, or the first day of publishing. I'm sorry.**

 **Hopefully it'll change though.**

 **Please, don't forget to review, favorite and follow. Somehow I find that it boosts my own confidence. Also, if you have something to correct, please go ahead and tell me about it as I can fix it. Thank you.**

 **Jackie**


	4. Flirts

Rin stepped forward, taking a look at the new people who were standing with his friends. None of them looked like swimmers to him, then again, none of them were swimmers in the first place, but Rin didn't know of this little detail yet.

"Hey, Onii-chan," Gou smiled at Rin. "You made it fast," she said.

"Why was I summoned here anyway?" Rin asked.

Gou thought. "I don't even remember…" she said, eying Shinoa.

"We called you here as you could approve of our love for each other," Shinoa said while wrapping an arm tightly around Gou's shoulder.

The taller female was literally shocked. She had experienced guys flirting with her before, but being hit on by a girl like this was something entirely new. Everyone else were stunned as well until Gou snapped out of it and responded. "Hold on, that's not it!" she said.

"Is this normal behavior for Shino-chan?" Nagisa asked, looking at Yoichi. However, it was Yuu who answered the question.

"Yeah, she also does that to another of our friends who is also female, makes you question her sexuality," he smirked.

"What was that, Yuu-san?" Shinoa eyed Yuu through the corner of her eye and then let her gaze trail to Nagisa. "And why Shino-chan? That's not cute," she complained.

"I suppose I should introduce these new people," Makoto said while Nagisa and Shinoa started arguing about what her nickname should be. The introduction was quickly made with just the names while pointing them out. Rin nodded.

"I'm Matsuoka Rin," he said and then looked to Gou. "And I still don't know what I'm doing here,"

Gou took some time thinking, "The new ones have a serious lack of good muscles, I guess that's why I asked you to come,"

Rin sighed. He couldn't believe his sister.

Haruka picked just that moment to climb out of the pool.

"Just perfect," Rin turned to Haruka. "Let's race, Haru," he said.

Haruka nodded and the two returned to the pool without offering a word or any attention to anyone else. Makoto gave the signal and Rin and Haruka started swimming like their lives depended on it.

"It's just like you said, Makoto-san," Yoichi looked at the two in the water. "They look like rivals,"

"Yuu-san!" Shinoa now wrapped an arm around Yuu's neck. "You want to go somewhere more private for something such as intense in a different way?" she asked while rubbing her breasts against Yuu's arm.

Yuu tried to pull away. "You're kidding, Shinoa. I'm not gonna do anything like that with you," he stated.

"Don't be like that, Yuu-san, I know you want to," Shinoa smirked and then her gaze landed on Mika who was eying everything out of the corner of his eye.

"Leave Yuu-chan alone if that's what he wants," Mika said.

"Why? He doesn't have anyone else in line," Shinoa said.

"Who told you that?" Yuu snapped.

Without further warning Mika walked up and pulled Yuu away from Shinoa. "Yuu-chan is mine," he said coldly while glaring at Shinoa. Yuu suddenly felt very, very weird.

"Then Rei-chan is mine!" Nagisa declared before wrapping an arm around Rei's shoulders, obviously not taking it half as seriously as Yuu, Mika and Shinoa did.

"I never said I wanted to belong to anybody!" Rei exclaimed.

Nagisa shrugged. "Well, I'm not the one who's gonna be stuck alone if we don't do this," he said before releasing Rei.

"Who is gonna want to be stuck with you?" Rei mumbled while fixing his glasses.

"If I make mackerel for Haru-chan every morning then he'll go out with me," Nagisa grinned widely. "Rei-chan wouldn't do that," he continued.

At the words of 'mackerel' and 'Haru-chan' in the same sentence, Haruka immediately stopped swimming and looked up at Nagisa. Because of this, Rin had to stop swimming too because there was no fun in racing alone.

"Hold on just a minute," he said. "Can you even cook?" he asked.

"Nope," Nagisa said proudly.

Rin sighed. "Then Haru would obviously rather date me," he said while wrapping an arm around Haruka's neck. He smirked up at Nagisa.

"How come you can be so sure, Rin?" Makoto asked.

"Haru's life revolts around mackerel, and seeing as I can actually cook, I AM capable of making him mackerel every morning," Rin explained.

"I'm going out with Rin," Haruka declared.

"Hold on, you can cook?" Yuu asked.

"Anyone cooks better than you," Kimizuki mumbled.

"Oh yeah, then who's food would you rather eat, mine or Shinoa's?" Yuu asked.

These words had Kimizuki stop. In truth he would rather eat Yuu's food than get food poisoned, which was what would happen if anyone thought of eating Shinoa's food. But if he admitted this fact, he would lose the argument.

"I'd rather eat my own," he said.

"What if you were not allowed to choose your own food, then who's would you rather eat?" Shinoa smirked daringly.

Kimizuki had to think about that. He wouldn't lose to Yuu, so he was out of the picture, and he still didn't want to get food poisoned so that also got Shinoa out of the picture. He didn't want to say any of the new ones because that would just be weird. He highly doubted Mika could cook, in fact he believed that he, himself was the best at cooking in their club. There was only one he hadn't pushed out of the picture yet.

"Yoichi," he said.

"Wha-what?" Yoichi stuttered surprised. He hadn't expected for Kimizuki to choose him.

"Aww, that's sweet," Shinoa smirked widely.

"What's sweet about that?" Kimizuki frowned.

"This is stupid," Haruka declared after deciding he had listened to the younger ones long enough. He then got away from Rin and started swimming randomly again.

"Oh well," Rin crossed his arms and let them rest on the poolside.

"Hold on! Ichigo-chan had to learn to swim butterfly and Rin-chan had to teach him!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Kimizuki frowned at the nickname but walked up to the poolside, preparing to get into the water. While he pulled himself together (it had been a long while since he last swam) two others snuck past him and before he knew it, a force of another body was against his back and both him and the other fell into the pool, splashing water on anyone who didn't get away in time, that being Rei, Makoto, Mika and Yuu.

Kimizuki allowed his head to surface in the same time as Yoichi's head broke the surface right next to him. Both of them exchanged confused looks as Yuu and Nagisa started laughing, both were still on the poolside.

"What the HELL was that for?" Kimizuki asked angrily.

"Don't look at me," Yuu said, "I'm not the one behind this,"

Kimizuki was ready to smack Yuu in the head for lying but Yoichi looked at him once and it had him hesitate long enough for the smaller to talk. "Kimizuki-kun, Yuu-kun is much but I doubt he would lie about something like this," he said.

Kimizuki sighed and calmed himself. Yoichi was right. Both of them knew Yuu well enough for that.

"Yuu-kun, what happened?" Yoichi asked, figuring that Yuu had seen it. But Yuu just shook his head and Makoto ended up answering.

"Shinoa-san and Nagisa pushed you forward as you hit Kimizuki-kun's back and both of you fell into the water," he explained.

Kimizuki was thereby at a loss of what to do. He really wanted to punch someone but he couldn't punch Yuu, even if he was the one he wanted to hit the most. It just won't be right. In frustration he punched the water while Yoichi just started moving towards the poolside.

"At least we got a chance to get into the water," he said before actually getting out of there. Kimizuki was left, just standing there.


	5. Water-Fight

"Yuu-san," Shinoa called, catching Yuu's attention while everyone else still had their attention on Yoichi and Kimizuki.

"What is it?" Yuu asked, not really wanting to know.

"Shouldn't you get in the water too?" Shinoa asked. "I'd like to see your skills when it comes to swimming,"

Yuu looked from Shinoa, to the pool, and then back at Shinoa. A doubtful look was expressed on his face as he did so. He didn't really want to.

"Come on, Yuu-chan," Mika said. "Shinoa is right, we should get in the water as well,"

"Do you really think so, Mika?" Yuu asked.

"We did come here to swim," Mika said. He then walked up and grabbed Yuu's wrist before jumping into the water. Yuu was left with no other choice but to follow. All he could do was brace himself and close his eyes as his body too slipped into the water.

"What was that for?" Yuu asked as soon as his head broke the surface. He moved his bangs out of his eyes as he spoke and glared at Mika, who was just smiling.

Mika responded on the smile and then embraced Yuu in a tight hug. "Isn't this fun, Yuu-chan? We haven't been in a pool since the swimming lessons in elementary school," he said and then pushed away a bit as his and Yuu's eyes met.

Yuu blinked. He remembered those times. He hadn't been particularly good at swimming back then, neither had Mika, but they had always had a good time just fooling around. "Yeah," Yuu just said and both he and Mika smiled at each other while looking each other in the eyes, until…

"Excuse me," Shinoa called out to them. "You're not alone in this world," she waved her cellphone around and showed the picture she had taken. Yuu blushed.

Nagisa laughed. "Yuu-chan's blushing," he pointed, but then turned to Yoichi, who was finally out of the pool. He pushed the slightly smaller boy back into the pool as he nearly hit Kimizuki in the head. Thankfully Kimizuki stepped back and caught Yoichi just in time, before something bad could happen.

"What was that for?" Yoichi asked. He then turned his head to Kimizuki. "Thank you, Kimizuki-kun," he quickly added before looking back up at Nagisa.

"Now all four of you are in the pool together," Nagisa said before eying Shinoa. "…except one though,"

"Why are you looking at me?" Shinoa asked, a smirk appeared on her face. "Am I really that cute?"

"You need to get in the pool too, Shino-chan," Nagisa asked, completely avoiding Shinoa's question because the true answer would be way too harsh and Nagisa wasn't really the type to say what people wanted to hear when it came to appearance.

"Me?" Shinoa asked while dramatically putting her hand on her chest. "No, I can't go there, besides I didn't bring a swimsuit,"

"Didn't you tell her to bring a swimsuit, Gou-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"It's Kou, and no, I had a feeling something like this would happen," Gou answered.

Rin, who had been listening to the entire conversations, smirked. "I don't think Shinoa is the best influence on Gou," he mumbled. He sent Haruka a side glance. The other didn't answer, but the look Rin got back in response was enough to let him know that his rival agreed.

Back on the poolside Nagisa was looking around for another victim, and his gaze landed on his personal favorite.

"Then you'll come swim with me, won't you Rei-chan?" he asked.

"Why do I have to?" Rei asked.

"Everyone else but you, I and Mako-chan are swimming right now," Nagisa stated, which was true enough.

Rei tried to back away. "I still think there might be a little too many down in the pool by now," he said, trying to get out of the tight situation he had suddenly been placed in.

"Who cares?" Nagisa asked before pulling the same move on Rei as Mika had pulled on Yuu a couple of minutes earlier. He simply grabbed Rei's wrist and forced him into the pool with him.

"This is getting wild, isn't it, Haru?" Rin asked while looking around them. Mika, Yuu, Yoichi and Kimizuki were all looking at Rei and Nagisa as their heads surfaced.

"Guess so," Haruka commented.

Yuu looked around at everyone and a smirk appeared on his face. "Oi, Kimizuki!" he called, causing the boy to turn his head and look at Yuu. However, he never got the chance to actually see Yuu because Yuu decided to splash water directly into his face.

"What was that for?" Kimizuki frowned.

"Too slow," Yuu grinned.

"As if!" Kimizuki splashed water back on Yuu and Yuu returned the favor, but this time Kimizuki was quicker and moved as he didn't get hit, instead Yoichi became the target of the splash of water.

"That's great, Yuu-chan!" Nagisa moved up to them. "Water fight with teams!"

"Sweet!" Rin smirked and wrapped an arm around Haruka's shoulders. "We're in!" he splashed water on Nagisa and used Haruka as a shield in the next second.

"I wonder if that is even considered fair," Rei commented on the tactic, but he got no more time to think about it because Mika splashed water on him.

"What are the rules?" Yoichi called out, seeming to be the only one concerned about the matter.

"Good question, Yoi-chan," Nagisa said. "I guess if you splash your own teammate you have to get out, aside from that you're free," he said.

"So if I splash Mika, we're both out?" Yuu asked before splashing Rin… or rather, the shield named Haruka.

"Yeah," Nagisa said. "Mako-chan! Keep an eye out for that!" he ordered.

"Sure!" Makoto answered. He was still standing on the poolside with Gou and Shinoa on either side of him. He sent the people in the pool a longing look.

"Do you want to join them, Makoto-senpai?" Gou asked.

"It's fine," Makoto shrugged. "If I take part, the number will be uneven," he explained

"That's true," Shinoa said.

The three of them fell silent while watching the eight people in the pool splashing water on each other and laughing, having a good time.

"Haru seems to enjoy it," Makoto said.

"He's not splashing on anyone," Shinoa commented.

Makoto chuckled. "That's true, but Haru loves the feeling of the water. I doubt he minds being splashed on and not give anything in return. Rin does that for him anyway,"

"Onii-chan really got a good strategy," Gou said.

"I'm surprised that Haru allows him to do that though," Makoto said.

As if to prove Makoto's point, Haruka picked just that moment to step aside, allowing a splash from Nagisa to go right past him and hit Rin in the face. Rin shook his head with an angry expression on his face and sent Haru an annoyed glare.

"What was that for!" he yelled, before he lost control of his anger and splashed water on Haruka.

"You're out, Rin-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Rin sent Nagisa an angry look and Makoto decided to interrupt and make peace.

"Don't worry, let's just change it to a battle with everyone against everyone instead of teams," he said. He did say it to earn himself the benefit of getting into the water and participate in the water-fight with the others, but also because he knew it would be the most peaceful solution to the problem at hand.

"That's probably for the better," Yoichi agreed.

Makoto smiled and started climbing into the water. Maybe they won't get to swim today, but at least they got to have a lot of fun

Now the story could have ended here, but everything has to continue, and the plot is far from done yet.

* * *

 **Hey! I just suppose I should wish you all a merry Christmas seeing as it's December 24th and everything. I guess that's about it. I hope this is not getting too random, because it's actually about to get worse at the last two chapters.**

 **So, that's it, I'll see you tomorrow.**

 **Jackie**


	6. Dangerous Photos

Just as Makoto was about to jump into the pool with everyone else, someone came running around the corner while laughing like a madman. Makoto stopped in his movements and turned his head to face the new-coming person.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Just a stranger passing through," the stranger said, surprisingly relaxed compared to the speed he had arrived in.

"Aren't you the one making Guren angry all the time?" Yuu asked, having stopped the water fight for a brief second to take a look at the situation on the poolside.

"Shinya-san?" Shinoa said in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?"

Shinya, the new person, smiled at Shinoa. "I was looking for you, Shinoa-chan," he said. He then looked to Yuu. "And Yuu-chan is here too?" he asked. His mood just seemed to be getting better by the second.

"Well…" Gou said hesitantly. "Who are you and where do you know Shinoa-san and the others from?"

Shinya smiled at her. "I'm Shinoa's older adoptive brother," he said in the same tone as if he was speaking of the weather. "My name is Hiragi Shinya,"

The surname caused Makoto to look confused between Shinoa, Shinya and Haruka. Shinya and Shinoa didn't understand this, but Haruka only needed one look to understand what Makoto wanted to know and shook his head in response.

"What was that all about?" Rin asked. He had noticed the whole situation and now wondered what had happened right before his eyes.

"Mako-chan just imprinted himself in everyone's memory for a lifetime before you got here," Nagisa explained while resting his arms on the poolside and looking up at the people there.

"What are you doing out here?" Shinoa asked Shinya.

Shinya smiled. "Let's just say that Guren is not very happy with me at the moment," there was something in the carefree way he said those words that gave everyone the impression that he didn't really care and was actually having fun with whatever he had done.

"Impressive," Shinoa sat up on the chair she had used earlier and crossed her legs. "What'd you do to him this time?"

"Just took some pictures, wanna see them?" Shinya asked.

"Sure," Shinoa said and stood up just as she had gotten comfortable, revealing to those who knew her that this was actually peaking her interest.

"Yuu-chan should come look too," Shinya said, waving at Yuu to come as well.

The teen saw no way out and got out of the pool and walked up to the two. Mika followed right behind him and so did Yoichi and Kimizuki, only because of curiosity.

"Can we look too?" Gou asked on both her own and Nagisa's behalf. The blonde boy was already on his way out of the pool and Makoto found himself amused at how the pool could be emptied so quickly.

"Sure, the more who look at this the better," Shinya encouraged.

Makoto stretched out his hand in an attempt to stop Nagisa. "Nagisa, I have a feeling it's no good to look at whatever that is,"

"But it could be some kind of really rare item or something really funny that you don't see every day. I don't wanna miss out on that!" Nagisa whined. "Do you, Mako-chan?" he asked.

Makoto looked thoughtful for a bit, and then shook his head.

"Well, neither do I," Rin said before making his way to the poolside as well. "Come on, Haru," he demanded, and the silent black-haired water-lover followed him out of his precious pool.

Rei also found himself following them, and before Shinya knew it he had gotten a crowd bigger than he had ever hoped for, for this little event. He wondered if the six strangers knew what kind of trouble they were getting themselves into. He also wondered if Yuu's and Shinoa's fellow club members had any idea of it. But he paid it no mind. He would probably be the one getting into the biggest amount of trouble anyway.

"Look here," he said and pulled out his cellphone. He opened the photo gallery and found the 20 photos he had taken earlier today of a rather disturbing event.

Upon seeing the first picture Shinoa giggled. "Is that you, Yuu-san?" she asked teasingly.

"This is how my dear friend Guren looked this morning when saying goodbye to Yuu-chan," Shinya explained. The photo showed a young, grown man doing what looked like hugging Yuu. The boy in question send Shinya a slightly annoyed look.

"You are aware Guren tripped right?" he asked.

"Did he?" Shinya looked wondering. "He didn't say anything about that when I showed him the picture earlier,"

Shinoa could barely contain herself with giggles overwhelming her.

"Moving right along," Shinya said and showed the next picture. "This is the rest of Guren's morning routine," hereby he showed several pictures of the grown man walking back inside, getting his toe hurt, slipping in some milk and falling to the floor.

Nagisa, Shinoa and Yuu (somewhat) were laughing like crazy while the humor when way over the heads of the rest of the crowd. Haruka was on his way back to the pool when Shinya got on a new topic.

"And this is what he was doing an hour later," he said and thereby showed an interesting picture of Guren in a hot embrace with a young woman, looking a lot like Shinoa.

"Are you going public with this?" Shinoa asked worriedly.

Shinya shrugged. "Perhaps," he answered and showed the next series of pictures.

The hot embrace turned to kisses, and little by little their clothes came off, until they reached the last picture which one shouldn't even begin to describe because it would be inappropriate for underage children.

Makoto covered his eyes. "I told you it was a bad idea, Nagisa," he mumbled.

"Mahiru is gonna kill you for that," Shinoa said. "Never mind Guren,"

"I'll be good," Shinya said. "She never saw these and I have no intention of letting her. I haven't got a death-wish or anything,"

Everyone had a serious doubt in truth in that statement.

"Want me to send some of these?" Shinya asked.

"Get me those where Guren fell," Yuu said immediately.

"I want those, And the first one with Yuu-san too," Shinoa said.

Nagisa thought. "I think I want all of them," he said.

"I doubt I'd be popular for sending those with Mahiru," Shinya said. "But the first ones is no problem," he continued before getting started on the sending process.

But as he did so, a person with a cloud of lightning rage around him came running into the pool area as well. He looked around until he spotted Shinya and his eyes narrowed even more.

"You're a dead man," Ichinose Guren growled.

Shinya smiled innocently. "But we're friends Guren," he said. "Surely you won't kill a friend,"

"I never saw you as a friend," Guren answered.

"That's harsh," Shinya finished sending the photos to each person and turned to fully face Guren.

Shinoa picked up her phone as she received the photo. "Aww. This is so cute!" she exclaimed. "Don't you think so, Kou-san?" she showed the photo to Gou who hesitantly nodded.

"Hey, don't get Gou involved with this!" Rin said, pushing Gou and Shinoa away from each other, causing the latter to make a pouting face.

"How many did you send?" Guren asked Shinya. The purple cloud of rage around him suddenly widened enough to cover everything around them. Only Shinoa and Shinya weren't showing any sign of fear. Even Yuu, his friends and Haruka felt the chills run down their spines

Terrified of what would happen next, all of them held their breaths, making a silent prayer that they would survive whatever was coming at them.

* * *

 **The photos Shinya are talking about are inspired by Owaranai Seraph. And yes, Mahiru is still very much alive and a woman you don't want to mess with. Don't say I didn't warn you**


	7. Swim Club of The End

What happened next, nobody really registered all of it. Only when all of them sat down and talked about it later they could somewhat make out what had happened at the swim club afterwards.

Guren charged forward with Shinya as his target. Shinya ran for his life while wearing a smirk on his face. Shinoa supposed it was exactly according to his plan.

The two ran around the place and Guren tried everything within his power to kill the other man for good. But no matter what he did, he missed. Amakata-sensei's chair ended up in a pile of a million pieces, not worth anything.

At one point, Shinya attempted to hide within the group of teens. It didn't work too well for him though because his head was still sticking out above the others' and he forgot to dodge. The others didn't remind him of this either because, if they had done that, they would've been in bigger trouble than they already were for just being there.

Guren charged directly into the group of teens and they had to spread in every direction in order to not get run down or worse, get killed. Shinya was on the run, yet again.

"We should gather the group back together," Rin suggested while looking from Makoto to Haruka and then back to Makoto, who nodded in approval.

"I think you're right," he agreed.

Both Rin and Makoto then signaled for the others to come back towards them, but before anyone could manage to take more than a couple of steps in their direction, a loud noise was heard, like an explosion, and the ground started shaking violently.

Rei and Nagisa both sank down to the floor in a sitting position while clinging to each other like their lives depended on it. Both had their eyes closed and clearly showed the fear in their facial expression.

Yoichi sat down as well and covered his head from the rain of small rocks that had started falling. Instinctively Kimizuki sat down next to him in the same position and they leaned against each other for a slight hint of comfort.

Makoto stood and looked confused around for a bit, before he decided to go and comfort Rei and Nagisa while covering their heads. They had completely forgotten that this would probably be a smart thing to do.

Rin was taken by surprise of the shaking and fell over his own legs into Haruka as both of them landed on the ground. Haruka curled up a bit under Rin's body while using him for cover and Rin covered his own head, not really knowing what else to do.

Gou also took the same position as Makoto while watching out for Rin and Haruka through the corner of her eye.

Yuu instinctively threw himself at Shinoa, forcing her to the ground and he laid on top of her, protecting her from the rocks. Shinoa did as Haruka had done and curled up to use Yuu for cover. Mika threw himself on top of Yuu to make sure he was covered as well. After all, Yuu was his biggest concern.

Nobody knew what happened to Shinya and Guren or where they were while this 'earthquake' and downpour of stones was happening, and nobody really cared. They were busier worrying about their own safety and the safety of their friends and 'family'.

After what they guessed was between three and five minutes of lying in these positions, the stones finally stopped falling from the sky and another minute later, it had completely stopped.

Makoto was the first one to sit up straight and look around. What had been the perfect area for a swim club to be at less than 10 minutes ago was now just ruins. It looked more like a battlefield than a pool. Speaking of pools, Haruka should probably not see this…

"Is everyone okay?" Makoto then asked, looking to see if he could locate the others. Thankfully he could. Even Shinya and Guren could be spotted in the short distance. Both having taken the same safety position as some of the smarter teens.

"What the hell happened…?" Guren mumbled while looking around.

"You got possessed by Mahiru and went on a rampage," Shinya answered in a light tone.

"Because of some pictures YOU took," Guren reminded him.

In response to that statement, Shinya could only smile sheepishly. He didn't want to lie because everyone knew what the truth was anyway, but admitting that Guren was right was the same as admitting defeat, which was not something he would do in this case.

"You okay, Yuu-chan?" Mika asked while sitting up, allowing Yuu to do the same.

"I'm fine, thanks Mika," Yuu said and sat up. Shinoa sat up by his side and Yuu turned to her. "You have sharp heels in your shoes. You know that?"

Shinoa looked down at her shoes. They sure were a bit high as she could pretend to be taller than she actually was, but the heels were most certainly not sharp. "Do I?" she asked sarcastically.

"Kimizuki-kun, are you okay?" Yoichi asked while sitting up straight and looking around at the ruined pool.

"I'm fine," Kimizuki answered without asking Yoichi of his wellbeing in return.

Rei sat up and checked his glasses to see if they had taken any damage. A look of relief appeared on his face when it became clear to him that they hadn't.

"You seem fine, Rei-chan," Nagisa said and then looked to Makoto. "Are you okay Mako-chan?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Makoto answered.

"Gou?" Rin looked up to locate his younger sister. In the same time he took in the surroundings.

"I'm fine, onii-chan," Gou said while brushing her clothes for dirt.

Next to Rin, Haruka was sitting up as well, but before he could do as everyone else and look around, Rin reached out a hand and quickly covered his eyes.

"Oi, Rin!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Haru, we should go home," Rin just said.

Haruka said nothing, but Rin could clearly sense the vibe of irritation coming from his friend and rival.

"Haru, it's best you don't see," Makoto said, having quickly caught on to the situation.

"Excuse me," Shinoa looked around herself again. "But what's that hole right there?"

"I think that's what used to be the pool, now it's just a crater," Yuu answered while following the direction of Shinoa's gaze.

"You just HAD to say that?" Rin snapped irritated.

Haruka made a sudden move and tore himself away from Rin as Rin's hand slipped away from his eyes, and he could see everything. His eyes quickly landed on the crater where the pool used to be. His eyes widened in shock.

"It's gone…" he whispered.

"Is Haru-chan upset?" Nagisa whispered to Rei.

"How would I know?" Rei whispered back in annoyance and frustration from not knowing what to do.

"I feel kinda bad for Haruka-san," Yoichi mumbled.

Kimizuki stood up and walked up to Yuu and smacked him in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Yuu exclaimed while covering his head. "It was Shinoa who asked in the first place!"

Kimizuki snorted, not caring about that little detail. He wanted to smack Yuu, not Shinoa. He just headed back to where he had been sitting with Yoichi earlier, at a comfortable distance away from Yuu's reach.

"You really screwed up, Yuu-chan," Mika concluded.

"I said it wasn't my fault," Yuu declared.

Makoto stood up from his position and walked up to sit beside Haruka. He awkwardly placed a hand on the other's shoulder "Haru. It'll be okay," he tried to comfort. "We… We'll just get some more money and get a new pool… or something…" Makoto even had trouble believing in those words.

"Yeah," Rin said. "And look on the bright side, the ocean is not going anywhere. Neither is the pool at our school,"

"Rin! That's not helping!" Makoto exclaimed. "You know we're all going to be in trouble if we are caught trespassing again!"

"I was trying!" Rin yelled. "What else am I supposed to say?"

Makoto sighed and moved a bit as he was facing Haruka. "I know it's tough that the pool is gone now, but we have managed without a pool before, I'm sure we can do it again," Makoto sounded way more confident this time.

"And Guren will even pay for your new pool!" Shinya declared.

"Why should I?" Guren asked in a grumpy tone.

"It was your fault," Shinya stated.

"Anyways," Shinoa stood up. "Yuu-san, Mika-san, Yoichi-san and Kimizuki-san, go change. We have nothing else to do here," she declared.

The four mentioned boys stood up and headed to the changing room. Shinoa waved at everyone before following.

"I should get going too," Shinya said before standing up and waving, before turning to leave.

"Don't you have to pay?" Guren asked.

"You brought the bomb, not me,"

"I got the bomb from Mahiru, and it's your fault for taking those pictu- Oi! Why are you leaving? I'm talking to you!" Guren yelled as Shinya continued on his way out.

"Oh? You want me to stay?" Shinya asked. "Who is the one who tells me to get out of their office or home, on a daily basis?"

The aura of rage and irritation again appeared around Guren and Shinya let out a laughter before leaving in a quick pace. Guren was hot on his heels the next second.

"So…" Makoto mumbled. "Who was going to pay the repair again?"

He never got an answer.

* * *

 **So that's it everyone. The story is over. I had always planned for it to lead to this, or at least lead to the end of the swim club, and this was the best (and probably the most random) way I could come up with. I hope you didn't find it too random and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please tell me your thoughts in a review or something. Was it too random or was it okay?**

 **I have written a story called Free Parenting once. It was published around August this year. To those of you who are interested, today I just finished writing the unintentional sequel and it'll be published some time at the beginning of the new year. **

**Anyways, I would like to thank you for reading this to the end. It means a lot.**

 **I hope you'll have a nice Christmas break (of what remains of it) and I hope you'll read some more of my stories.**

 **Jackie**


End file.
